His Beth
by FreedomMadness
Summary: It's my first fic, so please don't judge me strictly :) The action take place right after 13th episode of The Walking dead, 'Alone'. Inspired by promo of 15th episode. Beth find herself locked in unfamiliar place. Daryl trying to find her, which is quite difficult because of Joe and his group. But the unexpected plot twist will change everything...
1. Chapter 1

**His Beth**

Chapter 1

They took her out of a car and roughly pushed on the floor in some kind of a barn. It was dark inside – the only window was boarded up tight. The smell of a wet hay and dead flesh hit her right in the nose straight away. Beth looked around. The only thing she could see was dark pile of blankets in the farther corner. She took few steps in that direction. The pile moved. Or was it just her imagination? As time passed, her eyes got used to the darkness so she could see those weren't blankets. But she still wasn't sure if it was someone alive or a walker.

- Hello? - Beth asked gingerly. - Who are you?

She stepped closer to the corner and sat down on her knees. Her hand reached to the holster for a knife, but it wasn't there. Apparently her kidnappers managed to take it off. Stranger flinched.

- Do you know where we are? Who are those people?

Couple of minutes there was complete silence. Beth patiently waited for the answer.

- They took you too? - it was a girl. Maybe the same age as Beth was. Or even few years younger.

- Yes. They kidnapped me right from funeral house. The place I thought could become my home. Our... - Suddenly Beth fell silent. She remembered about Daryl. He could've been dead by now. No. She didn't believe that he could die. He's the toughest person she's ever met.

- They found me on the road. I was looking for food and when they've come I assumed they were good at first. But then they locked me in that damn barn.

- How long you've been here?

- I don't really know... Maybe a week. I don't see day's light much here. They take me out on nights.

- What are they doing?

- You still don't understand? They are rapists! Hunters. Killers. - apparently girl bit her lip to not to start crying. Beth remained silent for several minutes trying to realize the whole situation they were in.

- Is there someone looking for you? I mean, did you have a group or something out there?

- No, it's just me. I've lost my friends few days before all of this happened. We were at riverside, trying to catch some fish for dinner when walkers came out of the woods and attacked us. I ran away. Just like that. Was too afraid to do somethin'. Maybe if I wasn't such a coward things would've turned another way. And I wouldn't be here. But I did what I did.. and now... - her voice trembled, she started sobbing.

- Don't worry, I have a friend who will be looking for me. He will rescue both of us. - Beth believed in every word she said. - What's your name?

- Kaitlyn.

- I'm Beth. - she tried to smile, it was more for herself than for Kaitlyn, cause Beth knew it was too dark there to see it. She got to her feet - Maybe we could figure how to get outta here?

- You think I haven't tried that before? There's only one exit. And they' guard it.

* * *

Daryl walked behind Joe fighting with a growing desire to stab him in a head. All his thoughts were about Beth. Who knows where she is now and what they've done to his little Beth. _His Beth. _It was first time Daryl thought about her that way. He needed to get rid of this bunch of bastards and go for her. Whatever it'll take.

- So ar ya a lone ranger or somethin'? - smirked Joe.

Daryl kept walking in quiet. Several thoughts immediately passed through his mind. What if they knew about her? What if they tracked them for some time? It's too dangerous to say anything about Beth, he knew habits of such people like Joe and his pack was. They're too damn similar to his own brother, Merle.

- Cause we think it's easier to survive when you've gotta good company. Right, guys? - hunters lauded behind them approvingly. - Whatcha think 'bout joining us, huh? I'm sure you're a good hunter - you've survived that long. So what d'ya say?

Daryl still kept quiet.

- Ok, maybe when ya see our lil' camp you'll change your mind. - evil smile flashed through Joe's face.

* * *

After a few hours of walking they finally reached the place. It's wasn't a camp at all. It was a big farm – two-floor white house with couple of barns around it. They entered the gates, but Daryl stopped right in front of them.

- C'mon in. Be our guest. - Joe only pretended to be nice. It was clear as a day that if Daryl doesn't follow them they'll kill him without a doubt. The question was why they wanted him? Cause it was obvious they didn't need more people – there was enough throats to feed already. He hesitated for a moment and walked in. The gates have been closed behind his back.

Hunters quickly disappeared around the farm and Joe along with Daryl walked right into a house. There was rubbish everywhere – dirty clothes on a couch, empty jars on a floor and some dishes covered with blood on the table. Joe noticed Daryl's gaze, but didn't say anything about it.

- Make yourself at home. Ya can rest now, look around.

- What do you want from me? - Daryl has spoken for the first time since they met on a crossroad. His voice was calm and confident. Joe turned around looking in wonder.

- What d'ya mean?

- You brought me here. You need something.

- We could be friends. - Joe smirked again. - Don't you think so? We ar so similar. You and I. We're hunters. Survivors. I need a man like ya in my company. The hounds are good, but they're nothin' without a leader. You could be the one.

Daryl stared at him with his cold blue eyes with a question.

- I need someone I could trust. Cold-minded hunter with skills. Who will know how ta act when it takes to make a quick decision. Ya know whatta mean? And I know ma hounds too well to let 'em hunting by the,selves. Anyway. Let's think 'bout it later. I gotta stuff to do.

He passed Daryl like nothing happened and went upstairs, leaving him to himself. What now?

Daryl crossed the kitchen right to the back door and went out to the backyard. There was a garden with a couple of apple-trees, small old barn and a car standing not so far – someone was fiddling with the engine. And behind the fence rye fields extended. Redneck took a seat on the porch. Sun's going down when Joe went out and said:

- Here you are! 'was looking for ya. We're gotta little present. What I'd be a host without a surprise? - he chuckled. - Git up yur ass, I'll show ya.

They went along with three more men to the other side of the farm, where was another barn, the biggest one.

- Nilson, c'mon, drag 'em outta here! - commanded Joe. Tall dark-skinned man came up to the barn, opened it and disappeared behind the door. In a few moments two slim silhouettes showed up from the darkness tied up with ropes and gagged. Caught Joe's questioning gaze, Nilson muttered:

- Lil' bitches were kickin' and bitting...

It was getting really dark outside, so Joe's men lighted up few torches. Next second Daryl's eyes spread wide open. He saw Beth. Alive. In all those ropes, in hands of that dirty dickhead Nilson. He opened mouth in a will to shout something to her, but stopped himself. It could've been dangerous. If they knew Daryl knows her they could kill them both right now. His heart was beating so fast he almost didn't hear his own thoughts. It was so hard to keep calm when _she_ was right there in front of him.

- Here you go. - happily said Joe. The bastard was so please by himself it disgusted Daryl even more. - What a pack without some bitches? We gotta new one here. Lads brought her yesterday. Wanna try it out? As our guest ya can choose any of 'em.

Daryl looked up on Joe and nodded to the right, where Beth was standing. She raised her head and saw his figure. It was hard to see anything in a torchlights right in front of her. But that surely was Daryl. She almost screamed, but gag drowned the sound. Only subdued moans broke through the gag.

- Good choice! Don't worry, she won't bite if you keep the gag in her mouth. - Joe approved.

He nodded Nilson and hunter pushed the girl further. Beth almost fell in Daryl's hands. The only thing he wanted now was to hug her tight and do not release until they leave that damn place. But he couldn't - they will understand he knows her. Therefore Daryl roughly grabbed Beth's shoulders and pulled her back to the house. He didn't look in her face, didn't look at her at all, just glared down to the ground and kept walking fast. Joe watched them until couple disappeared behind the door. There were people inside too, so Daryl still couldn't show any emotions towards her.

- Someone's gonna have fun tonite! - scoundrels laughed from the couch.

Daryl didn't pay attention to them, he almost dragged Beth upstairs and found an empty bedroom. Only behind the locked door he sighed with a relief and let Beth off. He was heavily breathing, his shoulders were going up and down. For several moments they were standing still without a move. Daryl stepped to Beth and untied ropes. Beth clung to his hands with her cold fingers. He slowly took out the gag and in the next second covered her mouth with his big palm to prevent her from screaming.

- Shh... They could hear us. They shouldn't find out we know each other.

Finally Daryl took his hand from her lips. Beth immediately wrapped her hands around man's waist. She hugged him with all the powers were left in her tired body and buried her face on his chest. Girl started sobbing quietly. Daryl put hands around her:

- Calm down, it's ok now. We'll get outta here. I promise.

Beth lifted her head up looked right in Daryl's eyes. They didn't need to say anything. All pain, thankfulness, happiness were in their eyes. No words needed to express how much they've missed each other. His chin rested on top of her head, both were breathing calmly. That's all they needed for the moment. One peaceful moment. Finally Beth weakened embrace. Daryl looked around searching for weapons they could use, but there was nothing useful. He took crossbow in hands and carefully looked outside. Joe and four hunters stood in the yard around the second girl. She was crying and screaming in terror. Beth couldn't take it anymore, every squeal was getting under her skin like a long needle.

- I know. I need to return to the barn.

- W.. what?! - Daryl's eyes widened in shock.

- Daryl, we have to help Kaitlyn. Besides, we have no chance to escape alive like that.

- You ain't gonna return there. No way.

- But I have to. C'mon, bring me back to that damn barn.

- Daryl looked at her in wonder and amusement. Those big cornflower-blue eyes full of fear and confidence.

- We should try to run at night, when everyone will be sleeping. There'll be only one guard at the barn.

- I'll take care of him. Think I should tie you up again. - he hesitated.

Beth took ropes from the floor and handled them to Daryl. Slowly and carefully he wrapped the rope around her waist. Then folded Beth's hands behind, tying up her tiny wrists. After that he reached for the gag to put it back in her mouth. When he was done, they looked at each other once again, like asking 'Ready?' without a word. He opened door and they went out. While they were going downstairs, he pretended to zipping his pants up. Hunters chuckled in the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry it took so long, but we all have our business so yeah.. :) Plus I'm still not over the season finale. Hope you enjoy my new chapter and thank you for all reviews you've left. And please leave new reviews – it helps a lot ;)**

**Chapter 2**

Daryl brought pinned Beth to the yard. Only Joe paid attention to them and turned, the others kept their hubbub around the poor girl.

- Had a good time?

Daryl nodded and tried to smirk, but the anger overfilled him, blood boiled in his veins. He was still holding Beth's left shoulder. Looking at the jerks who were pinching Kaitlyn he asked Joe:

- Watcha doin'?

- Mah boys 're havin' fun. Somethin' like a lil' celebration. Len gotta birthday today. Wanna take a part?

Daryl shrugged and stepped closer to the circle of men. Len was standing right in front of the girl. He took her chin with his long dirty fingers, trying to give her a kiss, but Kaitlyn managed to turn away. The fury flashed in the hunter's eyes and he slapped her with his other hand. Beth twitched in Daryl's arms and he squeezed her shoulder. Daryl understood that if he kept standing here with Beth like that, bastards may want to take her join in too. He had to at least take her back to the barn. Slowly he took a few steps back, but Joe have noticed this movement.

- Somethin's wrong? Don'tcha enjoy the view?

- Jus' tired. Didn't sleep two nights in a row.

Joe fixedly looked right into Daryl's eyes without a word. Like he was trying to figure out what was on his mind. The intense pause lasted for a few seconds, then he said:

- Ok, as ya wish.

Daryl nodded in agreement. He waited until Joe turned his attention to the center of the crowd and then quickly went away with Beth, without turning back. They stopped not far from the barn, under an apple tree, in its shadow, so no one could see them. Daryl stood right in front of her, his eyes were down. Beth was carefully watching him, she followed every his move with her bright eyes trying to catch his ones. Finally Daryl broke the silence:

- Watcha gonna say 'bout good people now? There are your good people – torturin' and tearin' lil' girl apart. - Beth shook her head. He set her mouth free.

- I believe they still exist. I know they do.

- Huh, really? - he looked at her in wonder.

- Yes. It is you, Daryl. You are one of them. You are good.

His eyes widened. He didn't remember when someone had said something like this to him last time. That tiny blond girl, who'd never harmed any living being, who saw good even now, even in this damned world. As beautiful as her soul. With her clear blue eyes. She saw good in him. And then it hit him – she was his release. After all what happened to them, after they had lost everything, - Beth was the only thing that was keeping his faith in humanity, in a brighter future. In life after the apocalypse. _She was his light at the end of a tunnel._ After a long gaze in her eyes he finally looked away:

- Dunno... - Daryl shrugged his shoulders.

- Of course you are. You found me. Now you're here and that's all what I need.

And although he didn't reply Beth understood it. Now she knew – Daryl had missed her. Very much. A slight smile slipped across her lips. Daryl though looked really serious and concentrated.

- Did they… - he hesitated if he should ask it. He cleared his throat as he proceeded. - …do somethin' ta ya? Um… are you ok?

- Yes, yes, I'm fine. They didn't. – she frequently shook her head. Beth understood perfectly what Daryl was talking about so she hastened to reassure him.

- Yer sure you wanna do this?

- We don't have any other options… - after a little pause her voice sounded more confident. - It's time, Daryl. Let's go.

* * *

Time dragged on very slowly. Daryl was lying on a bed in complete darkness, arms behind his head, unseeing eyes staring at the ceiling. He had to. He had to save her no matter what. Her life was the only thing that mattered to him now. The shouting outside had almost vanished, only a couple of drunk hunters were laughing on the front porch. Obviously it was the birthday man himself Len and his best buddy Chuck. Daryl decided it was time to take an action. Quickly he sneaked out from his room and headed to the only exit – the stairs. He furtively passed by Joe's bedroom, the door was ajar. Daryl's eyes accidentally caught the sight inside. Actually it was his old habit – sharp hunter's eyes could notice nearly anything. Joe, fully closed, lied on his bed his gun was on a table besides. So in case of anything happened, he would grab it and take anyone down. Joe's eyes were closed, but he looked like he was just resting, not sleeping.

Daryl carefully went down the stairs, his heart pounding fast and heavily. He tried to move quietly, but as fast as he could – any minute counted. Daryl decided to sneak out of the house through the back door. He had already crossed the living room, when the front door suddenly opened and hunters tumbled in.

- Where's ya think yer goin'? – Len asked immediately.

- T' take a piss. – Daryl growled.

- Are ya sure? Cause it seems to me like yer up ta somethin'.

- Yer drunk. – Daryl replied and kept going.

When Daryl was at the threshold, where the hunters stood, Len shoved him in the right shoulder. On purpose, obviously. Daryl immediately put his hand on the knife in his holster. It took him a great effort to not to kill him right at that moment. He clenched his jaw and went on. Daryl understood that Len suspected something and probably would follow him. That was the alcohol speaking in the hunter's mind, but it was a big threat to their plan nevertheless.

Daryl sneaked behind the barn where Beth and Kaitlyn were locked and was waiting for the opportunity to kill the guard. Daryl knew that shooting him with a crossbow could be too dangerous, because Nilson would still be able to scream. That's why when he turned away Daryl jumped at him and pierced Nilson's heart with a knife in one move. The guard's body went limp in Daryl's arms. Then he took his guns, quickly opened the door's bolt and looked inside. Beth and Kaitlyn were standing still at the wall holding hands. Beth came back to reality first and pulled Kaitlyn's hand. But in the moment they stepped out of the barn they heard Joe's hoarse smug voice:

- Well, well, well... What da we have here? The lone wolf rescuin' his bitches!

Daryl stepped forward, shielding the girls with his body. There stood seven more men, all of them aiming their guns at three of them. Daryl directed his crossbow right on Joe's head.

- You don't wanna do it, do ya? - Daryl didn't take his eyes off Joe. Joe shook his head. - Ya made a wrong choice, Daryl. Wrong choice... You'd come in handy over here. They aren't worth it. Ya know, this trash doesn't last long these days. They'll don't survive more than five minutes outside. - he paused. Daryl clenched his yaw. - Unfortunately, they will last even less here now.

Joe was about to make a gesture to his hunters to start shooting, but then everyone heard a growling sounds coming from the barn. It was a walker. Nilson had turned – he had been in the barn where Daryl had left him and now he was coming out. While the hunters were disturbed by the new aim Daryl took a chance, turned to the girls and whispered:

- Run.

Beth and Kaitlyn didn't need to be told twice. As quick as possible they ran to the fence. It was strengthened with steel sheets, high and impregnable – it was impossible to climb over. Daryl ran behind the girls, shooting at the hunters that chased them. He took out a few of them, but it wasn't enough. Suddenly Kaitlyn tripped over and fell on the ground. Daryl grabbed her arm and pulled the girl back on her feet. They kept running, hiding behind the trees, but Kaitlyn's ankle was injured and it was pretty hard for her to run as fast as they needed to. She began to fall behind. Bullets whistled over their heads, hunters screamed furiously and almost overtook them when Beth saw the backyard's gates.

- Here! - she pointed at it and ran towards the gates.

They were almost there when Daryl and Beth heard a shot. Kaitlyn froze, her eyes wide open, a thin red trickle oozing from her mouth.

- Kaitlyn, no! - Beth yelled. She was about to run back to her when Daryl wrapped his hands around her waist stopping her.

The girl fell on her knees. Everything was like in a fog and it seemed like time had slowed down. Beth saw Kaitlyn's horrified face, her eyes closing slowly, her breathless body falling down on the cold ground. Hunters were laughing and screaming... 'Right in a head' their voices repeated in Beth's mind over and over.

- Don't stop! We no longer can help her. - Daryl was trying to make her run again.

Reaching the gates he shot the guard and rushed to open them, but he found gates chained and with a huge padlock hanging on them. He cursed at himself as he yanked it. Then Daryl pulled out a gun which he had taken from Nilson and told Beth to cover herself. He put the gun's muzzle on the padlock and pulled the trigger. The chains fell down. Daryl immediately opened the gates and they ran out. There were about 15 or even 20 walkers behind the fence heading to the gates – apparently they had been attracted by the shooting noises. Daryl grabbed Beth's hand and ran in the opposite direction of walkers herd. They quickly crossed the rye field's edge and ran towards the woods. Beth still could hear shooting and screaming as she squeezed Daryl's arm.

- Just don't look back! - he shouted.


End file.
